Remember me
by TheHouseWitch
Summary: 'Remember me.' She whispered into his ear. His hold on her tightened slightly, almost possessively, and he whispered back. 'Always.' Set in midsummer before Celebrían leaves with her parents to Belfalas. Elrond and Celebrían romance.


_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own anything. Everything belongs to its respectable owners.

_**Timeline:**_Sometime between S.A. 1701-1800. There is no specific date on when Galadriel, Celeborn and Celebrían left Imladris. This story happens the same year they left.

_**A/N:**_ I find Elrond and Celebrían's story incredibly intriguing, and longed to add on to their story. I have started an outline for a different story, which will most likely be posted this summer. However I needed a little backstory and added growth to my characterization to make it work so I created this piece.

Their love story is so intriguing and I hope I do them justice.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

_**Remember Me**_

_Midsummer's day_

The meadow was her favorite place. She didn't know why but somehow it brought her a sense of comfort. She loved the way the surrounding trees hovered by as if they were cradling the landscape in an embrace. They brought strength and comfort into the open clearing. She came there when she was unhappy. When it appeared as if the darkness of the world would swallow her up and eat her whole. Here she was safe.

Celebrían stood in the middle of the clearing. Her head tilted slightly upwards making her hair flow down her back like a silver waterfall. The sun shone on the silver tresses that were spun with an occasional gold that glinted in the sunlight. A flower crown made of wild summer flowers was intricately woven into her braids on the crown of her head.

The warm breeze gently tugged at her dress; a glorious white gown beaded with tiny pearls and trimmed with finest lace. A light blue silk ribbon tied the dress to the back, the tails moving softly in the wind as it caught on the beautiful fabric.

Few strands of hair flew in the warm breeze, brushing against delicate features.

With her eyes closed she allowed her other senses to feel the forest around her. The nature became alive. The birds chirped happily in the trees, and she could hear the wind drift through the leaves. She felt the earth's solid comfort under her bare feet, the tall grass tickling her ankles.

Taking in a deep breath her nostrils filled with the scent of the surrounding trees, the mossy grass and the variety of wild flowers.

It smelled like home.

At the thought her mind snapped out of its reverie and she was forced back into the trail of thought she so desperately fought to ignore. Sky blue eyes shot open; their depths devoid of their usual joy and were now filled with sadness and desperation.

"_It's time_." Her mother's words echoed in her mind. _"We have tarried long enough. It's time for us to explore other grounds."_

Celebrían sighed in frustration and brushed away the angry tears that spilled down her cheeks.

How could they expect her to be happy of their decision? How could they demand of her to leave the only place she felt safe, the only place she wanted to be?

It wasn't ladylike to beg, but this time she had been on the verge. They must have known that her heart dwelled here. They must have known that by asking her to leave they were tearing her heart out of her chest.

Her heartbeat quickened as if it suspected its impending doom.

How could they ask her to leave him? How could they….

"Celebrían."

She gasped and twirled around quickly. Her heart stopped for a minute at the sight before her. Rarely had she seen anything so beautiful, and she ignored the voice in her head that told her that this would be the one of the last times she would see such a sight.

Dark hair stirred with the breeze like a finely woven silk, dusting against high cheekbones. Silver-grey eyes like starlight on water rested on hers calmly. The sun shone on his beautiful face, softening the slight crease on his brow.

"Elrond."

He stood tall and regal before her, the noble features of his line evident in his fair face. He had delicate fairness of the elves mixed with the sturdy resilience of men, and something else that made him unlike anyone else. In her eyes he was the most beautiful being she had ever encountered.

"I thought I might find you here." He murmured as he crossed the short distance between them.

She merely nodded her head and tried to ignore the whirlwind of butterflies in her stomach. The utter joy of seeing him was suddenly shadowed by the terrible news she had just received.

"Celebrían, what is the matter?" He asked worriedly and brought his hand to her face. "You have been crying." He murmured as he dried off her tears with his thumb.

Celebrían looked down and drew in a shuddering breath. How could she explain her ordeal to him? She couldn't help but think whether he would care at all.

Of course he would, wouldn't he?

This was all so confusing, so numbingly complicated that all she could do was look at the ground and try to sort out her jumbled thoughts.

Long fingers tucked under her chin and raised her head up. Her blue eyes looked into his grey ones and for the first time she could see what was hidden in the grey depths. Understanding. Suddenly she didn't feel so angry anymore. His gaze showed her his understanding, his kindness and compassion.

"The lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn have informed me of their plans. Is that why you're so upset?"

She nodded her head, not trusting her voice to speak or else she would break down.

"I understand that change can be difficult. Perhaps it will bring temporary pain, but in the future you might find that staying here would have caged you. You will have new opportunities in Belfalas. Opportunities you don't have here."

"How can you say such a thing?"

"I bear great respect for your parents, and I know that they would not have taken such a decision without much contemplation."

She wanted to cry. She wanted to run away and escape the horrible pain of leaving him. How could he take this news so lightly?

"I will be sorry to see you go." He admitted, and Celebrían felt as if she would crumble right then and there. The conflict in her heart was clouding her judgment and she tried to gather her wits.

"I will be too."

Elrond smiled sadly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Time seemed to stand still as they stood there. Their eyes met and in those eyes were portrayed their deepest feelings, their deep regret that she was leaving.

How she wanted to tell him her feelings. She felt as if her heart might burst. And oh, how she wanted him. She had never wanted anything so much in her entire life.

Celebrían opened her mouth slightly; the words were right on the tip of her tongue. How easy it would appear to say those three words, but now they seemed the hardest words she would utter in her life.

"I-"

They said the word at the same time and both of them stopped abruptly at the same time. Elrond looked down and laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry, you first."

"No, you should…"

"No, I really…it wasn't important." He said quickly.

They both fell silent. Suddenly the whole situation felt awkward.

"I don't want to leave." She finally said. "I love the valley. I love to stay here. I love…" She looked at him and tried to convey her meaning to him. _I love you. _

For a moment it was as if he had read her mind. His grey eyes seemed to brighten for a moment. It was as if he put down his carefully built up walls and for just a moment she could see through his façade. Then it was gone and he turned his head to the side.

"You will be sorely missed Celebrían. Our valley will feel the loss of your presence."

She tried to hide her disappointment. He had built up his defenses so they were impossible to break. Elrond was terribly difficult to read. He was always pleasant to everyone, always kind and gracious but never personal. He had only once spoken of his family to her and ever since then he had been careful to tread from such conversations. Celebrían wondered whether he could ever love someone. Whether he could share his deepest thoughts and dreams, especially with her.

Perhaps he thought her too naïve. Perhaps she wasn't wise enough.

Celebrían tried to shake off those unwanted thoughts and tried to conjure up a smile.

"Will you write to me?" She asked him curiously, masking her distress with playfulness. He looked at her then and she could see his eyes glimmer with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

"Of course," he laughed. "Only if you promise to write to me in return."

Her heart hammered in her chest at his words. She tapped her cheek, feigning deep contemplation.

"Hmm, we'll see."

She dodged away as his hands grabbed her and tickled her sides. He was quick and grabbed her before she could run away from him.

"I yield. I yield!" She cried out.

He laughed and ceased his tickling. She drew in deep breaths and looked at him with flushed cheeks. Suddenly she was aware how close they were. How his strong hands rested on her waist, just below her ribs. She also realized that one of her hands grasped the sleeve on his shirt while the other one rested on his chest. His steady heartbeat drummed under her palm, and she could feel the hard muscles under the soft fabric. She blushed and drew her hands away.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Elrond merely looked at her with a gaze that took her breath away. His head was inches away from hers. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

Her lips parted slightly, and for a moment she thought that he would kiss her. Instead he bent his head towards her ear. She shivered by the close proximity they were in.

"I will miss you, Celebrían." He breathed into her ear.

"I will miss you too," she murmured back, "very much."

He smiled slightly, and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She almost cried out when he stepped back and broke the moment.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I must leave for the house. I have important matters to attend to. I trust I'll see you this evening?"

"This evening?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled that secret smile of his. That smile he preserved only for her. It was so rare to see him smile so but when he did the whole world seemed to warm up in temperature.

"For the midsummer's festival. Surely you haven't forgotten."

"Oh, of course not. I'll see you then."

He bowed and turned to leave. Celebrían watched his retreating form and finally let out a breath she had been holding.

She leaned up against a nearby tree and stared absentmindedly at the blue sky. She had come to the meadow to clear her mind and now she was even more confused than she was before.

Some moments it appeared as if he returned her affection but then he would retreat abruptly, leaving her dazed and confused.

It didn't matter anymore though. She was leaving and telling him her feelings wouldn't change a thing. It was a horribly tragic ending to something that could have been beautiful. How her heart ached for him, for his touch, his love.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat and suppressed the trembling of her lips. She took a deep, cleansing breath.

_This cannot go on Celebrían_. She berated herself. _You are strong and confident. You can do this. _

She laughed at her silly thoughts and started to walk in the same direction Elrond had gone. She might be silly and lovesick but she was not going to mope around forever. Perhaps her love for him would never perish, but she would have to keep a straight face and move on with her life. No matter what that would involve.

As she stepped out of the wooden area she was met with the sight of what appeared to be the entire inhabitants of Imladris gathered together.

Midsummer was not widely celebrated by the eldar, but the younger generations seemed to favor it more than the elders.

Imladris was largely populated by elves but there was also a vast number of edain among the inhabitants. They were easily distinguishable among the tall, slender figures of the eldar race. Neither of the races interacted much with each other but on this day the tenacity seemed eased and people mingled easily among each other.

A group of women caught Celebrían's eye as she walked down the hill towards the house. Both edain and eldar were scattered over the hill and down by the river, busily picking up wild flowers. They all seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves. Celebrían would have loved to join them if her troubles didn't weigh her so heavily down.

She walked down the hill and spotted a young woman who sat contentedly on the soft grass. In her lap lay various different flowers.

Two children ran up to her with their tiny arms filled with flowers.

"Look mama."

She looked up and smiled at her children who dumped the flowers into her lap.

"Oh how lovely. My you have been diligent."

"Can we pick more?"

"Oh, can we, can we?"

"Of course, and remember to pick up the daffodils too." She yelled at their retreating backs.

She shook her head and picked up the flowers and began to tie them with strings.

Celebrían observed her from a distance and decided to approach the woman.

"Greetings, my lady." Celebrían said.

The woman looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Celebrían.

"My lady." She breathed, and unconsciously ran her hand through her unruly dark curls. She stared at her numbingly before remembering her manners and bowed her head in courtesy.

"Greetings to you too."

"I apologize if I startled you."

"Oh no, by no means. I should have been more guarded."

Celebrían smiled and looked curiously at her abandoned work. Beside her simple skirts were rows of flower bouquets.

"Tell me, what is it that you are doing?"

"It's a tradition amongst our people. It's a silly thing and truly not of any interest to a great lady like you."

"Oh please do. I'm so very curious to know." She said with a bit too much enthusiasm, for the woman seemed utterly astounded that a lady like she would be so curious of silly old traditions.

"Well, it is said that if you put a bouquet of seven or nine different flowers under your pillow on midsummer's eve you will dream of your future spouse." The corners of her lips turned up knowingly as she spoke.

"Some believe it to be nonsense of course."

"I think it's romantic." Celebrían said dreamily. "Do you think it works?"

The woman looked at her and gave her a secretive smile.

"Yes I do, for I had such a dream as a young girl. Nine years later I encountered the man I had dreamt of and one year later we married."

"Really?"

"Yes, you can ask my husband if you doubt my words."

"May I?" Celebrían gestured towards one of the bouquets. The woman nodded and watched with amusement as Celebrían studied them with great interest.

"Do you have someone you wish to dream of this night?"

Celebrían blushed and looked away. Was she this obvious?

"Perhaps, but I don't think he returns my affections."

"Surely that cannot be true. You must have many admirable suitors."

Celebrían smiled slightly though her smile did not reach her eyes. Sure, there were many who had shown interest in her, but she had no interest in them. There was only one she had her eyes on.

"It's true, but I have only eyes for him." Celebrían sighed and fiddled with a lock of her hair. "It's all so complicated. Sometimes when I look at him I think I see something in his eyes. Whether it's love or merely friendly fondness I cannot tell. Then suddenly he becomes indifferent and refuses to meet my eyes and then I become even more confused and…"

Celebrían stopped and looked into the amused expression on the woman's face.

"I must appear to be so silly."

"Not at all. You appear to be in love. It sounds as if he is also very much in love with you."

Celebrían dropped the lock and looked at her curiously.

"Why do you think that?"

"Men are different than us women. Sometimes they need a bit more encouragement."

"Then why can't I tell him my feelings? Why must it always be the man?"

The woman smiled and shook her head. Suddenly Celebrían felt like a small girl compared to the woman who was millennium her senior.

"There are no rules when it comes to love. If you love him, tell him."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It's not easy at all, but in the end it will be worth it."

Celebrían sighed wistfully. It didn't really matter since she was leaving.

"Maybe it doesn't matter. I will be leaving with my parents either way."

"If that's the case then maybe it's a test to prove your affection for one another. If he loves you he'll wait for you, and you will do so in return. Maybe it's not your time yet."

She could be right. Perhaps her leaving didn't mean the end of a future relationship. But that meant that she had to tell Elrond her feelings. He had to know, and she had to know that he would wait for her.

It sounded simple enough. She wouldn't mope around and wait for him; she would take action into her own hands.

"You may be right." She turned to the woman and handed the flowers to her, but she raised her palms up and shook her head.

"Please keep the flowers."

Celebrían dipped her head in thanks.

"You are most generous."

"Perhaps they will bring you dreams of your prince." She smiled slyly.

"Perhaps they will."

She bowed and ran down the hill. That night she would tell her feelings to Elrond no matter the consequences.

The night arrived with gil-estel rising from the east. Tents had been raised on the lane by the house for the celebration. People were already dancing under jovial music, some singing and clapping with the musicians.

"Celebrían."

Celebrían turned around on the spot, and smiled at the elleth who waved and gestured for her to come.

Celebrían excused herself from Erestor who had been explaining the importance of a particular stone structure in the main building. She had been unfortunate enough to stand directly by such a structure when he had approached her.

"Anvanya." She greeted the elleth and hugged her tightly.

"I heard the news. When will you leave?"

"This _yávië._"

"That's horrible. Must you leave?" She pouted and batted her lashes.

"I'm afraid so."

"Then we must make what's best of the time we have together, come."

Anvanya practically dragged her through the throng of people so they were by the circle of dancers.

"Where is lord Elrond? He must be saving his dancing for you."

She laughed when Celebrían shot her a glare.

"Don't think everyone doesn't know of your affection for each other."

Celebrían blushed at her words but couldn't help but feel a spark of hope.

"My lady, can I have this dance?"

Celebrían glanced towards a handsome dark haired ellon who bowed before Anvanya. She giggled and accepted his hand.

"See you later." She mouthed and followed her partner to the dance floor.

Celebrían stood and watched the dancers, though her thoughts were directed elsewhere.

She needed to know whether Elrond loved her too. Somehow the thought of leaving without knowing was too much for her to bear. It didn't matter that she wouldn't leave until the leaves would start to fall. All she wanted to know at that moment was whether he loved her and if he would wait for her.

She practically ran through the throng of people and looked for Elrond. It didn't take a long time for her to spot him. He stood by a water fountain beside Glorfindel and a dark haired elf who was chatting animatedly.

The sight of him made her stop in her tracks. He too seemed to be looking for someone and when his eyes settled on hers he seemed to freeze in place.

His whole countenance seemed to soften by the mere sight of her. After a moment he seemed to regain his composure and murmured something to his companions.

He took a step forward and headed in her direction. His steps were sure and even, and when he finally stopped in front of her she felt as if she would get lost in his gaze.

Neither of them said anything for a while, though the silence wasn't uncomfortable at all. Instead they finally seemed to have come to terms with their unspoken feelings and all awkwardness seemed to have disappeared.

"Can I have this dance my lady?"

Elrond extended a hand out to her, and she accepted it graciously. Her hands grasped his long fingers and together they stepped on the grassy lane where they mingled amongst the other dancers. Their steps were light, practiced and effortless. Those who looked upon them couldn't feel anything but awe as they spun around, seemingly lost in their own world.

"The night feels magical." She muttered.

"Yes, indeed."

He gave her a twirl so her white skirts swirled around her gracefully. She fell back into his arms. Their eyes met, starlight grey and sky blue. Her heart quickened as she gazed into the depths of his. There was something there, something so deep and alarmingly beautiful.

She made her decision at that moment. It was the perfect moment and she grasped it before it was too late to return.

"I don't think I have been entirely honest with you, or with myself for that matter." She looked down and a faint blush appeared on her porcelain cheeks.

"Elrond, I care for you deeply. In fact…"

"Please, don't." He said.

Her eyes darted up to meet his. He was deadly serious; the silver greys of his eyes were now stormy grey, devoid of any kindness and compassion. No, he was a dangerous elf lord who held her heart in his fists, and she felt it crumble underneath his fierce gaze. Then it was gone as soon as it came and was replaced by such pain that it radiated from his fëa to hers. She felt as if she was suffocating, the power of his fëa felt so strong that it burned her.

There was pain and sorrow there that she had never seen before. A pain that ran so deep that it touched her heart and made her blood run cold.

Neither of them realized that they had ceased their dancing and were frozen in place in the middle of the dance floor. Couples laughed and twirled around them, pearly skirts whooshed and silver cloaks fluttered as partners glided past them. But none noticed the sudden tension between the couple.

Celebrían felt hurt, humiliated and terrified all at once. She wanted to run away from him and never see him again. She started to move from his grasp when his voice made her halt.

"Celebrían please, I can't…"

There was something in his voice that made her look at him. There was such pain edged on his fair features that it made her heart soar.

At that moment she looked beyond his pain and saw the love and devotion he was trying to convey to her.

Could he? Could he love her? She could clearly see his dilemma, see his reluctance to speak his feelings for her.

Then it all dawned on her and she felt a sudden relief. She could see what he was trying to tell her, what he had been trying to tell her all along.

He loved her, but it wasn't their time. Not yet.

In her heart she knew that this wasn't the right time. She couldn't quite explain it, but she knew that if they would state their feelings now there would be no turning back. He had his duty to the high king, and she had hers.

It was all so clear to her now. Maybe she didn't need his dedication of love, but an affirmation that he was hers and she was his. She needed to know whether he would be there, waiting for her.

His gaze was cast downwards and the sudden light of understanding went unnoticed by him. Slowly she stepped closer to him, and leaned into his embrace. For a moment he seemed to tense, but he slowly fell into the rhythm of the music and led her slowly forward in a dance.

Then the music stopped and they were caught out of their reverie by the applause of the surrounding partners. Both of them were reluctant to let each other go, and before either of them could react Celebrían propped up on her toes and leaned her head against his.

"Remember me." She whispered into his ear.

His hold on her tightened slightly, almost possessively, and he whispered back.

"Always."

That was all she needed to hear. She didn't need his proclamation of love and devotion if neither of them could keep it. She only needed to hear the reassurance that she meant something to him, and of that she was sure.

She smiled and buried her head in his chest. He smelled like parchment and something sweet, honey, and something else she couldn't place. It didn't matter for it smelled distinctly like him. She made sure to memorize it.

Elrond grasped her hand and led her away. She leaned into his side and closed her eyes in pure bliss.

* * *

High above, on an arched balcony, stood tall figures and watched the couple below. Galadriel watched them with a light gleam in her eyes while her husband seemed reticent though there appeared to be a trace of sadness in his pale blue eyes.

They looked beautiful in the moonlight, she observed. He tall and regal, his dark hair gleaming like a moonless night. She, delicate and graceful, her silver locks reflecting the light of the moon. He was the shadow and she was light, and together they created a striking contrast.

"It's for the best." Galadriel murmured.

"Then why do I feel as if we're ruining her happiness?" Celeborn's tone was remorseful. He had been reluctant to accept her request to leave Imladris for he had been present at its founding, watched it grow and flourish into the haven it developed to be.

She also knew that their daughter's affair had been a part of his timidity to leave. Just like their daughter, he tended to rely on his emotions above reason, and both were quite keen on acting on impulse.

She relied on her wits, and made sure to keep her decisions based on reason and thought. In that aspect she had more in common with Elrond who, coincidentally, had his eyes set on her daughter.

She knew of his affections the minute he set eyes on Celebrían. She also knew that he had kept his silence, more out of respect for them than anything else. Perhaps his sense of duty had also enforced his silence. For that she admired him. Celebrían was young, impulsive and innocent. His love for her might destroy her in her innocence. Still she saw the beauty in the world that was covered by darkness, but Celebrían could see beauty in the simplest things.

Elrond was far too serious, too damaged, too dark for the brightness of Celebrían's soul.

She was a delicate flower that needed to grow, and his strong spirit could easily smother her.

But he had shown incredible character and kept his love for her secret. Anyone less worthy would have taken her innocent and kind soul to advantage.

What none of them had taken into account was that when Celebrían wanted something she did everything in her power to get it. That trait she had inherited from her mother.

Galadriel had to admit that her daughter did bring out the best in the half-elf, and he allowed her to.

"It's not their time yet." She finally said. "Their time will come."

"You seem so sure hervess." Celeborn turned his head sideways and raised an eyebrow. "You have seen something?"

Galadriel glanced at the couple. That was one of the strange things regarding her daughter and the half-elf, she hadn't seen their love coming. In fact she had never seen their paths intertwine, yet she was sure that Elrond and Celebrían's paths were meant to cross. Galadriel looked at Celeborn and smiled slyly.

"No."

"No?" He asked in confusion.

She took his hand in hers and led him from the balcony. He seemed reluctant but allowed her to lead him away.

"Then by what means have you gained your wisdom of our daughter's future?" He asked curiously. Galadriel merely smiled knowingly, and gave the couple a long loving glance.

"It's what my heart tells me."

Celeborn grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. Together they walked from the balcony and allowed them to have this moment, this night.

* * *

The night ended with a large bonfire to cast away the darkness that would increase the coming months. Summer had reached its highest peak. The night was filled with love and promise of better times. It was a great distraction from the surrounding darkness and impending threat of more war and death.

When Celebrían finally retreated to her chambers she felt exhausted.

Her cheeks were still flushed after all the dancing and singing. Her heart was at ease and she felt content and happy.

With deft fingers she removed the flower crown from her head and eased her gown down her shoulders. Donning a lose nightdress of finest silk she eased the tangles out of her hair and hummed softly to herself.

Her eyes drifted to the wild flowers the woman had given her then towards her pillow. It was so fascinating, so unbelievably romantic, only if things were so easy.

Surely it couldn't hurt. Though she highly doubted it would work at all, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Delicate fingers grasped the stem of the bouquet. She brought them to her nose and smelled their sweet scent. Slowly she made her way to the bed and placed the flowers under her pillow, then she sank into the soft mattress. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

That night she dreamt of Elrond.

The End

* * *

_**Translation**_

_Anvanya:_ Most beautiful

_Yávië(Q): _autumn

_elleth_ - female elves

_ellon_- male elves

_hervess_- Wife

_f__ë__a- _spirit

_**Notes:**_

_*** **_It's Swedish tradition that on midsummer's eve young people pick bouquets of seven or nine different flowers and put them under their pillow in the hope of dreaming about their future spouse.

* _"…Elrond first saw Celebrían, and loved her, though he said nothing of it." _Unfinished Tales. P. 251.

Many have used this quote regarding Elrond and Celebrían because it's simply one of the few that mention their relationship at all. Though it provoked more questions than answers. Did Celebrían return his affections? Did she know of his love?

Then a passage later on caught my eye and I knew I had some material on my hands.

"_But at some later time (there is no indication of the date) Galadriel and Celeborn together with Celebrían departed from Imladris and went to the little-inhabited lands between the mouth of the Gwathló and Ethir Anduin. There they dwelt in Belfalas, at the place that was afterwards called Dol Amroth…"_ Unfinished Tales. P. 251.

These passages were the main backdrop for this story and this is just my view what would have happened during that time. Of course there are different opinions and the romantic in my heart refused to believe that Celebrían did not fall for Elrond right away.

Please tell me if you enjoyed this, or disliked it. It would mean a lot.


End file.
